dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Lok
Lok is a character in Dimensional Clash IX . Appearance Being a Vanir, Lok resembles a young girl spare for being slightly furred, unusually tall, long-eared and in possession of a tail. She adorns a blue tunic, a grey skirt and a furred cape/boots. She has long hair and blue eyes. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Lok is able to summon Terrans, distinctive robots that look like large yellow-orange eyes on spiky poles. **These are able to burrow in-order to move about and release torrents of electric to damage adversaries. *She uses up to four large spheres of magical energy as the source of her powers. These can be removed from her by 'disrupting' her beams. **When all four spheres are removed from her, she loses her powers. Abilities * Lok wields very potent magic. ** Some of her magic includes creating projectiles of energy, firing beams of various elements and forging clouds of flaming, levitating darts which rush opponents. *** Expanding on her beams, some of the elements they can be imbued with include fire, ice, lightning, arcane and healing magic. ** She seems to be able to create new magical elements, many of which appear in the orbs in the picture above. *She is not only adept with magic but skilled with science and technology, evident in that she invented the Terrans, the flaming darts, independent beams of energy used to trap Wizards, and her golems. Personality Lok is very friendly and optimistic, though her attitude to certain species such as the Beastkin is unclear. She views heroism and selflessness highly, evident by how she thanks the Wizard(s) for saving her against an army of orcs. She is determined to spread order and peace, but she can be staggeringly naive at times, not being aware to the oppressive Vanir police state, the fact that the Wizards had become a serious threat to her and the Alliance as-well as not realising that trapping others in a Serenity Prison Orb for a year is a terribly unpleasant experience for them. She doesn't hesitate to attempt to kill the Wizard(s) when she realises they massacred most of the residents of Castle Vanirhall. Pre-Clash Biography Many years passed since the Wizards of the Order of Magick, lead by the handsome Vlad, who is most definitely not a vampire, saved the world. Since then, things changed: Wizards engaged in the Wizard Wars, which left them as a shadow of their former glory, humans got along with elves and dwarves, and magic deteriorated in many significant ways. However, Vlad learned of a prophecy speaking of a Vanir child that could restore magic to its former glory, who happened to be endangered by an evil force not willing to allow that happening. Having found one to four Order of Magick adepts in the school Castle Aldrheim ruins, he asked them to save the world once again. The wizard(s) tried and succeeded in saving Lok from Warlady Khan and her orc minions, which she found very inspiring. Her mentor Elin suggested to kill the wizard(s) afterwards, believing them to be a menace (she was one of many to lose her home in the Wizard Wars). Lok questioned this, however, and decided to keep the wizard(s) in a Serenity Prison Orb with a goblin shaman as "pets". A year after this, Vlad found the orb and released the wizard(s) from it. He informed the wizard(s) that the Alliance, the 'benevolent' force which favoured certain species over others, had become a threat along with Lok. While Vlad was quite right about the Alliance, Lok did not seem to hold much animosity towards anyone, especially the Wizard(s), who she was rather fond of. That was at-least until she met with them again after they killed Elin and a large amount of Vanir. She attempted to kill the wizard(s) with a golem and some of her magic, but failed and was teleported home by Vlad. Beating Magicka 2 on the Bananas difficulty reveals that she planned an age of peace for most races, even Goblins, using her golems to enforce it. No Beastkin appear in it, however, which has unfortunate implications. Notable Actions None so far Relationships Crusader After finding herself in Nirn, Lok encountered the lone, rather despondent Crusader, deciding to listen to his prayer. Captivated by his brave words, she introduced herself and suggested he could prove himself a hero by fighting against the evil lurking throughout Nirn. He responded by berating Lok before having a severe breakdown, insisting he couldn't win. When the two of them encountered the Double King attempting to steal the King of Cosmos', crown, she gave him moral support and motivated him to fight the thieving King. During their battle, she began to see the Crusader as a hero for real and she saved him from possible death at the hands of the Double King. She strongly admires the Crusader and has joined him in his holy quest. Trivia *It is implied that "the Shadow", the evil force prophesied to stop Lok from realising her powers is actually the Wizard(s) and possibly Vlad. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Female Category:Magicians Category:MegaMugger Category:Newcomers Category:Children Category:Monsters Category:Magicka